


Wings of Fire AU: Glory has a Big Sister™

by JustACrazyCatLadyAllergicToCats



Series: Wings of Fire AU's [3]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Glory has a big sister, Glory has a sister, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I have no idea what to tag this as, I mean she probably does, I should probably start writing out full-length fics for these, I've been cursed with ideas and not enough energy to actually write, Maybe - Freeform, anyway, but I feel like the actual "story" might have promise, but I'm lazy and have way too many ideas bouncing around, but we don't know them, but you are not entitled to compensation, if you actually read these tags I'm sorry, kind of, no I will not take criticism on this, okay here are the actual tags, please send help by way of kudos and comments, she has a pet jaguar, so I'm making one up, the tags are crack, who also happens to be one of the queens, who is also kidnapped by the NightWings, yet another writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACrazyCatLadyAllergicToCats/pseuds/JustACrazyCatLadyAllergicToCats
Summary: Glory has a big sister and this prompt mainly revolves around this idea
Series: Wings of Fire AU's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032486
Kudos: 8





	Wings of Fire AU: Glory has a Big Sister™

Jaguar is a RainWing that was captured by the NightWings and also happens to be Glory and Jambu’s sister. She was a queen that took her turn after Grandeur and before Exquisite. 

Jaguar is from the same hatching as Jambu and they discovered their relationship after an accident in venom-training. She and Jambu discovered an orphaned jaguar cub during one of their fruit-gathering trips and she decided to raise the cub. Jaguar taught it not to hunt the dragonets or sloths and named it Lightning.

She also happens to be a Hufflepuff as she has found all kinds of things and animals on these trips, including, but not limited to a scavenger, two new species of birds, a weird hole in a boulder, a NightWing dragonet, and three new types of fruits and trees. 

Anyway Jaguar finds Moon as a few-day-old dragonet and takes her back to the village where she takes over raising the dragonet (ignoring the fact that she is also a dragonet for another year) as a younger sister. Moon becomes friends with Kinkajou when she joins the classes and the two become best friends. 

Skip forward a couple of years and Jaguar decides to take a turn being queen. Unfortunately a year after she begins she’s kidnapped along with Splendor and put in the prison. Lightning was off hunting a monkey or something and lives with Jambu during the time that her actual owner is gone. A few months later the Dragonets of Destiny™ come to the rainforest. Canon happens with some little changes like Glory finding out that Jambu is her brother and Jambu telling her about their awesome queen of a sister.

Jambu introduces Glory and Co. to Moon and they find out that Moon has powers. Conversations happen and at the end Starflight is reassured that he isn’t a freak for not having powers. 

Glory is excited that she has a big sister that seems to actually try to fix problems within the tribe.

Jaguar is held in the same section of the prison as Splendor and later Deathbringer.

After the RainWing Invasion Jaguar discovers that Glory is her little sister and is very excited to have another member of her family. She’s also very excited that her “baby sister” is the new queen of the RainWings and the NightWings. She tries to help Glory deal with the stress of taking care of two tribes and the two figure out how to work together.

Grandeur is very proud of her two “granddaughters” and helps them figure out how to rule fairly and when to let members of the tribes sort out their own problems.


End file.
